Never Had It So Good
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Atticus Finch-36 year old un-married lawyer. Carolyn Graham-21 year old un-married romantic. What happens when their hearts cross? The untold story of Atticus Finchs wife.
1. Never Had It So Good

**Okay, so I know that I don't usually write on other stories besides Twilight, and some of you might not even read this. But this is a To Kill a Mockingbird story, I just finished reading it, and I absolutely adored it. Hope you like my story: Carolyn is Atticus's deceased wife (in my mind). This story is about her life the day she meets Atticus, to the day she dies tragically. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I am working on a ROBSTEN story right now, but it's very eventful so it is taking awhile. Just be patient please, you won't be disappointed….(I hope.)**

**Never Had It So Good**

**Carolyn Graham's POV**

I was twenty-one years of age when I received the telephone call as I sat in my large house in Montgomery, Alabama. The telephone rang through the house and I swiftly made my way to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Graham," the hoarse, hesitant voice on the other line was that of Mr. Hutton, the sheriff of Montgomery. "I…I'm s' sorry."

I was utterly confused, but something inside of me told me this would be heart-breaking news. "Mr. Hutton? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Yer mother and father, miss….they were'n a car crash. They didn't make it, miss, I'm very sorry."

My whole body suddenly felt extremely heavy, my vision blurred and I hung up the phone. The blackness became overwhelming and the next thing I knew my aunt was kneeling beside me, stroking my face nervously and calling my name.

Every day was harder than the previous day after my parents death. I would come home, sit in the living room and look around the house. The day after the funeral, I decided to move.

It was a split second decision, but I knew right away that it had to be done. I packed every object in the house in less than two days and ended up in Maycomb. Maycomb was a quaint town with all the needed stores and several neighbor hoods.

I had looked into real estate before coming here and found a medium-sized house on the edge of town.

I stood in front of the house while the hired men packed everything in. This is my new life, I thought.

The next morning I woke up dazed and confused. "Wha-…where am I?" I quickly shook my head and looked around. "Ah, yes. Maycomb." I sighed, stretched and climbed out of bed. I threw on my bathrobe and went downstairs. It was 6 o' clock in the morning.

I ate some bread and butter for breakfast and when I had finished, there was a knock at the door. I was shocked, but quickly answered it.

"Hello," the middle-aged woman said. "I'm Maudie Atkinson. I noticed you movin' here yesterday, I wan'ed to introduce myself."

I smiled, feeling the genuine warmth of her introduction. "Hello, Maudie. I'm Carolyn Graham. Won't you come in?" I stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. She nodded and proceeded inside.

"This sure is a beautiful house you have here." She breathed.

"Oh, thank you! Would ya like a tour?"

Maudie said yes and I started in the living room. "Well, here is the living room. And there," I pointed to a big empty space in the corner of the living room, "is where my piano is s'pposed to go. But, the piano is over there" I pointed at my big grand piano across the room, "and I'm not strong 'nough to move it."

"I know of someone who could do it!" Maudie exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my front door. When we were outside we walked three houses down to a two story white house with a cute wrap around porch. "Atticus Finch lives here, he is one of the nicest men I know! It's a wonder is not married…"

Maudie knocked on the door loudly and soon, a handsome man who looked about thirty five years old answered the door with a friendly smile. "Miss. Maudie, how nice to see you." He said with a velvety smooth voice and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Finch. This is Carolyn Graham, she just moved into the Smithson's old house." Maudie said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss. Graham." Atticus said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"Same to you, Mr. Finch." I smiled. "We actually came so I could ask you a big favor. You see, I have a piano in my house that is heavy and in the wrong spot. I was wonderin', if you don't mind, would you be able come and move it, please?"

Mr. Finch smiled and nodded. "I would love to. Let me get my brother for assistance." He disappeared into the house and returned with a short, stout man who looked a bit like Atticus. "This is my brother Jack. Jack, this is Carolyn Graham. And you know, Miss. Maudie."

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Graham. Hello, Miss. Maudie." Jack nodded to us both.

We walked back over to my house and I showed Jack and Atticus where the piano was. The had moved it in less than a few minutes.

"Thank you so much," I said. "Won't you stay and have lunch?" I asked all three of them. They agreed and we sat down to my breakfast table on the front porch. "Would anyone like some lemonade?"

"I would love some," Jack said. I nodded and went the kitchen. Maudie followed to help.

"Isn't Atticus just wonderful?" Maudie asked casually while collecting four glasses.

I blushed for reason I didn't know of. "Yes…he is." I smiled.

Maudie gasped and grinned hugely. "You like him!"

I spun around. "I do not! I just met him!" For some reason, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that said.

Maudie looked at me and smirked, I rolled my eyes but cut the sandwiches. I carried the food out on a silver platter and set it on the table in front of the Finch's. Both of them grabbed one and ate it. "These are wonderful, Miss. Graham," Jack said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Maudie came out with the lemonade in her hand and I set the glasses in front of each person

We ate the sandwiches, drank the lemonade and talked about several things. When Atticus and Jack thanked me and Maudie and excused themselves, Maudie insisted that she stay and help clean up.

"You know, you two would be an amazing couple." She grinned as I began to wash the platter.

I spun around. "Who? Me and Mr. Finch?" Maudie nodded. "Oh, Maudie…" I just rolled my eyes, but when I wasn't facing her, I bit my lip and a weird feeling was in the pit of my stomach. She changed the subject.

"You know what we should do, Carolyn!" Maudie grew excited. "Throw a party! Do you reckon we should have music and people can dance?"

I grinned. "Yes! That'd be mighty fun!"

"Wouldn't it? Oh! We could set up chairs in your backyard and play music and people could dance…" she paused and smiled at me with a sly look in her eyes. "We could invite Mr. Finch… I reckon he'd love to come, especially if you were here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stretched up on my toes and stored the silver platter in the cupboard.

When I turned around she was smirking at me. "He was staring at you all afternoon, Carolyn. And I saw ya steal a few glances at him."

I sighed. "Maudie…he's fifteen years older than me. There's no chance in hell he'd even look at me in a lovin' way."

"You never know…" She smiled

The next few days Miss. Maudie and I became close friends, she always complimented my flowers I had recently planted and she even asked me for tips. We planned the party and the day before it, I made a trip to the store to buy food for the event.

I was about to turn buy my items, I heard a familiar voice standing at the door.

"Mr. Finch! How are ya?" The store owner, Mr. Tennat, greeted. I blushed and I became nervous.

I pulled gently on one of my just-below-the-chin mahogany curls and bit my lip, my back facing the store owner and Mr. Finch. As they approached, I could tell Mr. Finch hadn't noticed me. I began to fidget with my red sun hat and straightened my already starched, red dress.

The clerk appeared at the counter, said hello to me and I handed him the list of what I needed.

"…do you reckon the weather is ever going to change! It's so damn hot!" Mr. Tennat continued to talk to Atticus. He must of noticed me cause he said "oh my, miss. I am so sorry. It's not right for me to swear in the presence of lady," from behind me. I didn't want to be rude, so I turned around and smiled a wide smile. Atticus grinned suddenly, his eyes glowing.

"Mr. Finch, Mr. Tennat. Nice to see you. And don't worry, Mr. Tennat, no harm done." "Miss. Graham," Atticus said. "How are you?"

"I am doin' wonderful, Mr. Finch. How about you?"

"Likewise." He smiled.

The clerk handed me my food items in paper bags and I collected them in my arms. "Nice to see you as always, Mr. Finch. Mr. Tennat." I smiled and nodded to both of them, making my way towards the door. When I stepped outside, my foot slipped out of my heel. I sighed and set my bags down on a bench, quickly sliding my shoe back on. I was about to pick up my items when a pair of hands lifted one of the paper bags. I looked up and saw the familiar, handsome face of Atticus Finch. I laughed. "Hello again, Mr. Finch."

"May I walk you home?" He asked simply.

The casual question caught me off guard and my breath caught. I nodded, "please." Without a second thought, I grabbed the other bag in one arm and hooked my hand through Atticus's left arm, the right one was kindly carrying my second bag.

"Are you having a special event?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, actually. I am. A party, tomorrow night. I was hoping you would come…?"

"I would love to, Miss. Graham." He smiled.

My hand tightened around his arm. I was more excited for the party. "Please, call me Carolyn."

Atticus chuckled softly. "Carolyn, that's a beautiful name."

I looked up at him. "Why thank you."

"If you don't mind, call me Atticus."

I grinned. "Atticus."

We walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way, he walked me to my yard gate and I thanked him, unhooking my hand and walking to the front door.

"Miss. Graham?"

I turned on my heel. "Yes?" "Er…thank you."

"For what, Mr. Finch?" I asked, confused.

"For making my day." Atticus said.

I blushed. "Anytime, Atticus." I grinned, waved goodbye and stepped inside. I sighed, smiling and pressed my back up against the door. "Oh my."

I, Carolyn Jean Graham, was falling deeply in love with Atticus Finch.

**Atticus's POV **

**(I wanted to show what Atticus thought of Carolyn, so here it is) **

Miss. Carolyn Graham was, I admit, undeniably beautiful. She always wore bright dresses; the day I met her, she wore a floral yellow dress with white heels. Her soft mahogany hair was in tight ringlets that reached about an inch below her chin. She had elegant, flawless features. Her full lips were perfectly shaped and her green eyes were wide and framed with thick, dark lashes. She had a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks, her skin was crème-and-roses.

Her body was slim but curvy in all the right places. Her personality was what I admired most of all, she is very caring, kind, responsible and has a superb sense of humor. I always see her smiling, she leaves everything she touches radiant and happy. Including myself.


	2. Dance The Night Away

**So, I hope you liked the first chapter of this…? I loved writing it… so right after I published it, I started writing right away! Hope you like.**

**Reviews are my favorite…help me stay motivated…so, ya know. If you wanna…*hint hint* Love you!**

**Dance The Night Away **

**Carolyns POV**

"Carolyn!" Maudie shouted, stepping onto my front porch and knocking on my screen door. I rushed to the door and greeted Maudie with a hug. "We need to get ready for the party!" She tugged me to the kitchen where we started preparing the finger-food.

"Ain't this gonna be so fun!" Maudie asked me.

I nodded and smiled, "I reckon so, Maudie."

"And Atticus is coming, right?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling.

I blushed scarlet. "He said he is."

"I saw he walked you home yesterday…what'd he say?"

I smiled and turned to face her. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, smirking. "He said, 'thank you' and I said 'for what' and he said…" I paused, blushing again. " 'For making my day'."

Maudie grinned. "Awww! Ain't he so sweet!"

I giggled. "Yes, he is. He is very kind, and sweet."

"I really think you two should get married." She sighed as we carried out numerous chairs and set them in a large circle in the backyard. We left room for people to dance.

"I know, Maudie. I know you want us to. But Atticus would never fall for someone like me."

"What!" Maudie seemed genuinely appalled.

I laughed nervously. "He can find someone much better than me."

"You are perfect for each other. If you two don't end up together, I don't know who would." I decided to drop the subject and continue to get the party set up. We had everything ready to go when the first guest arrived. It was Mr. Heck Tate, the sheriff of Maycomb county, he smiled and introduced himself to me.

Guests arrived like a flood, Maudie had invited near the entire town. I tried hard to greet each and every guest that Maudie let in, but I was too busy getting my ear talked off or showing someone where the food was.

Several couples were already dancing in the backyard to jazz music. I loved dancing and, I must admit, I was swell at it.

I jumped when Maudie grabbed my shoulders from behind. "Your future husband is at the door," I blushed. "I thought I would let you greet him." She giggled and pushed me towards the door. I rushed to it and yanked it open, ridiculously eager. And there he was…very handsome.

"Mr. Finch, how are you?" I breathed.

He took his hat off and pressed it to his chest. "Miss Graham. I am wonderful as of now… and yourself?"

I smiled. "I'm doin' just fine. Please, come in." I stepped aside and Atticus entered the house.

"It's much more crowded in here than my last visit," he said with a low chuckle.

I laughed along and led him to the backyard. Mr. Finch and I talked awhile, until Maudie called for my assistance in the kitchen. I excused my self and quickly helped Maudie. When I returned to the backyard, I saw Atticus talkin' with Mr. Tate, I didn't want to interrupt them, so I began to talk with Mrs. Evans.

When my favorite song (Are You Lonesome Tonight by Vaughn De Leath) began to play on the radio, I glanced at Mr. Finch. He wasn't talkin', so I bid goodbye to Mrs. Evans and rushed to his side. "Mr. Finch, I reckon you know how to Fox Trot. Would you like to join me?"

Mr. Finch laughed and nodded. "I would love to, Carolyn. But, I must say, I'm not the best."

I shrugged and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the middle of the dancers. He grabbed my hand and set the other one in the middle of my back, I rested my shaky hand on his shoulder. We began to dance: step, slow, quick, quick.

We were looking deep into each others eyes, and it was just Atticus and me. I didn't notice anyone else around us. I needed to hear his deep, velvet voice again, so I asked him questions that have been on my mind. "Atticus, I don't believe you've ever told me what your career is…?"

"Ah, yes….I am a lawyer. Running for state legislature this year, actually." He smiled, lifting our hands and twirling me around.

I nodded, a small smile on my lips as well. "A lawyer? Why, my father was a lawyer, too."

"If you don't mind me asking: he _was _a lawyer…?"

I swallowed hard and looked down. "Yes…my mother and father died in a car crash about a month ago. That's why I moved to Maycomb."

He stared straight into my eyes for a moment, "I'm so sorry, Miss Graham."

I smiled slightly again. "It's okay, Atticus."

"What about your occupation?" He asked.

I laughed softly. "I used to work at the flower shop back in Montgomery. I haven't got a job at the moment though."

"Well, anyone would be extraordinarily lucky to have you as an employee if I do say so myself," murmured Atticus.

I looked up at him, my heart fluttered. "Thank you." I smiled.

The song was nearing it's end to my utter dismay. When the last note hit, Mr. Finch stepped away from me. He gently grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I giggled, feeling very old-fashioned. He grinned and nodded to me, "good night, Miss Carolyn. Thank you for inviting me. I had a marvelous time, but I must get back to my house."

"Atticus!" I called to him before he walked out the door. "I…thank _you. _You truly made me happy tonight. I know that's downright silly, but…thank you." I told him on the front porch of my house. People were leaving, it was 9:05 at night and they had to get back to their house. They would murmur a soft goodbye to each other and proceed to their abode.

Atticus smiled at me. "It was my pleasure, Carolyn. Goodnight, I will see you in the morning."

I nodded, smiling and waved goodbye to him. When it was about time for bed, I found myself thinking about Atticus. He's so compassionate, kind, charming, sweet, funny, handsome and responsible…and I was falling in love with him.

I sighed deeply and fell on my bed.

The next morning, I woke up to warm sunshine on my face. I breathed deeply for a moment and rolled out of bed, slipping my bathrobe on. I walked downstairs and helped myself to a piece of toast and jam. The morning was beautiful and sunny. I changed into a blue dress and walked outside. I was feeling rather good today, so I turned on my radio and bent over to work in my flower garden. As I tended my flowers, I sang along to the tunes coming out of the radio. While I was trimming the dead petals off my roses and singing along to "The Man I Love by Marion Harris", I heard a familiar voice a few yards behind me. I stood up, wiped my hands off on my apron and smiled.

"Good morning Miss Graham. You have a mighty fine singing voice."

"Hiddy do, Mr. Finch. Thank you. Where are you off to this morning?" I asked, taking a step towards him and spying his briefcase. He was dressed up nicely with a starched suit with his hat pressed to his chest.

"Off to work," Atticus informed.

"I see. Well, I wouldn't wanna hold ya up. Have a good day, Atticus. Why don't you stop by for supper tonight? I'll be makin' a roast…"

"I would love to, Carolyn. I get off work at five o'clock, how 'bout I come over 'round six?"

My heart fluttered and my stomach was all nervous. "That sounds wonderful. See ya then." I grinned from ear to ear and Mr. Finch returned the gesture. He set his hat gently on his head, tipped it and continued on.

I walked swiftly into my house, speeding up as I got to my door. After I had yanked open the screen door and had my feet planted firmly on the ground, I squealed with such excitement and jumped in the air.

As I was picking out my outfit for the dinner, I heard a knock at the door. Checking the time, I hustled to the door and found my Aunt Cynthia standing before it, smiling. I was confused but opened the door. "Aunt Cynthia. Nice to see you…but why?" I hugged her and led her inside.

"Well, darlin'. I am here to introduce you to someone special."

"Aw, Aunty! You din't get married again, did ya? You know how many divorces you gone through!" I sighed. My aunt had more ex-husbands than I could count! She just can't keep 'em.

My Aunt laughed and waved the insult away. "No, suga! I brought someone for you!"

My eyes widened and I gasped. "No, Aunty. No! That's…what?"

"His name is William Henson. And he is from Mobile. He is a right one for you."

I shook my head.

Aunty laughed. "Dear, your mother and I had William set for you to marry before you were two! You are marryin' 'im!"

I shook my head again. "No! I…" I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking into my house.

"Miss Cynthia?" I heard a frog voice say. A ginger-haired, short, buck-toothed man walked around the corner. "Oh, hey miss. You mus' be Carolyn. I'm William. Folks call me Will, though."

"Hello, William. If you'll excuse me for a moment." I smiled meekly, grabbed my Aunt's arm and pulled her into my kitchen. "How could you!" I hissed.

"He's perfect for you! You need't marry soon! You're twenty one!" She scolded me as if it was my fault. I groaned and stomped my foot.

"You are very stubborn, missy! Yo' gonna marry that boy! And you'll stay married to 'im!" She yelled.

"No!"

Aunty sighed. "How about William and I leave and let ya think about this? We'll be comin' back tonight after supper. You'd better make the right 'cision."

My aunt stomped out of my house with William at her side. I began to cry, I fell into the kitchen chair and sobbed till my eyes was sore.

It was about four o' clock when I finished getting ready for my supper date, so I began to cook the roast, not thinking about the earlier events. Everything was set out and ready when I began to think about what happened. No, I wasn't in love with this William. I was in love with Atticus. But my aunt had said that she and my mama were talking 'bout William and I getting married. That William was who my mama wanted me to marry. But I couldn't! I…I had to. I will marry this man that I didn't know for my mama. It's not like Atticus felt the same way about me anyhow.

I jumped when there came on a knock on my door. I let Atticus in and we sat down to eat. We talked for about a half an hour, eating slowly we talked about everything. "How was your day, Carolyn?"

I looked up at me, chewing slowly. I swallowed and set my fork down. I was gonna have to tell him sometime anyway. "Atticus, I….I'm g'ttin' married."

Atticus dropped his fork and almost choked on his whiskey. He lifted his napkin and wiped his mouth. He tried his best to look happy for me, I could tell. "…congratualtions, Miss Graham."

I frowned. "….thank you."

"Why, look at the time. I must be getting home." Atticus stood up and put his hat back on, tipping it as usual. "Goodnight, Miss. Graham."

"Goodnight, Mr. Finch." I whispered. He took one long, sad look at me and ducked outside. I stood up and turned the radio off. I lumbered off to bed, not caring about my Aunt or that boy that ruined my life. All I could think about was Atticus Finch.


	3. You're The One For Me

**There she goes! There she goes again!**

**Here is another chapter! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! **

**You're The One For Me**

I looked at the engagement ring on my finger. It was very pretty, but it didn't feel right. It felt too heavy, and I despised it.

"Oh my! This is gonna be the best weddin' ever!" My aunt said, looking through pictures of dresses. I would rather wear overalls.

Apparently I had said that out loud, for my aunt gave me a dark look. I stuck my tongue out at her back.

I was grumbling in a chair off to the side of all the ladies at my house, they were invited by my aunt. Every single person was talking about the wedding and planning. Besides Maudie, who was sitting next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Carolyn." Maudie whispered and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled, pulling my hand away.

Maudie sighed. The plannin' went on and I just sat there. Why? I didn't love this man. I loved Atticus Finch!

"Why are you marrying him? Don't you love…" she lowered her whisper so I could barely hear it. "…Atticus?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Then why-"

"Cause my aunt's forcin' me to. She said 'your mama and I want you to marry him!' But I don't even know if my mama really does." I sighed. "She's dead. I'll never know. But…if she did. I owe this to her, if this is what she wan'ed for me."

Maudie hugged me. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

I drifted to sleep in my chair. When I woke up, my aunt was sitting at the table reading a note. She heard me stand up and quickly shoved the note into her dress pocket.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, nothing dear. How are you? Cold feet?"

I looked at her for a second and scoffed. "Goodnight, Aunt Cynthia. I will see you in the morning." I expected her to stand up and head to her room at the hotel. But instead she sat there.

"Oh, yea. I thought I'd stay 'ere and help ya prepare for the weddin'."

"Overnight? What about…um," oh my I had forgot my fiancé's name. "William! What 'bout him?"

"Aw. He's still stayin' at the hotel."

I nodded. "Goodnight then." I went straight to bed, not having spoken to or seen Atticus in almost three days.

The next morning brought nothing of interest to me. I had to sit in a stuffy room downtown Maycomb with two old women and my aunt and discuss my dreadful wedding. I would rather be diggin' my han's into soft dirt.

I sighed deeply a few times to show my lack of interest. And my Aunt took me aside to tell me that I was being very stubborn, even though I always was I should be actin' like a lady and sittin' there and bein' in'trested.

"I'm stubborn, huh?" I countered. "Tell me sum'in I don't know!" I growled and stomped out of the stuffy room. I began to walk back home, but heard a car pull up behind me. I hesitated to turn around and see who it was, but when I did, I was slightly relieved.

"Mr. Finch." I greeted him.

He stepped out of the car. "Miss Graham. Would you like a ride home?"

I looked up at him, my eyes squintin' cause of the sun. "…please." I nodded shyly. Atticus simply walked to the passenger door, opened it and I climbed in.

He drove me home in silence. But when we stopped in front of my house, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Atticus," I began. "Do you hate me?"

Atticus looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "No…I could never hate you, Carolyn."

"Then why have we not spoken in three days?"

"You've been busy getting ready for your weddin'. I didn't want to disturb you."

A giggle escaped my lips. "Atticus….I…" I couldn't tell him that I was forced to get married. "I'm sorry."

"Carolyn, as long as your happy. I'm happy. " He smiled weakly.

I looked up into his eyes, _but I'm not happy _I wanted to tell him. "Thank you." I murmured. I sighed. "Let's talk about somethin' else."

We talked for awhile about each others history. I felt happy around Atticus, I didn't think 'bout my weddin' or anything like that. I was simply happy. I was laughing more than I have in a very, very long time. When I looked at the clock, we had been talkin' for forty five minutes. I sighed and told Atticus I must be getting inside.

"Thank you for the lift." I smiled.

"Anytime, Carolyn." He nodded. The next thing I did was uncontrollable. I leaned across the seat to where Atticus sat and kissed him on the cheek.

He gasped softly and I jumped out of the car. When inside my house, I shut the door behind me and leaned up against it. "My oh my." I breathed dreamily. I went up to my aunts room, almost drunkenly and opened her door slowly, making sure she wasn't there. When I saw she wasn't, I was about to close the door but something on her bed caught my eye. It was a neatly folded piece of paper. I titled my head, looked around me and grabbed the letter. I felt like I was snoopin' but I was so curious. I opened the letter and recognized my mama's elegant handwriting.

_**My Dear Daughter Carolyn, **_

_**By the time you are reading this, who knows what has happened. I am writing this incase the inevitable happens, but I am also writing this for you to receive when you are married. This letter will be packed away in a hope chest and given to you when you are prepared for your wedding, or if you are not married, when you turn twenty-one. You may be married to the man you love and if so, congratulations my dear daughter . If you are not married , you're aunt may try to convince you to marry someone you don't want to marry. I know she tried talking me into arranging a marriage for you. but I declined her offer, you should be able to marry a man you love not some stranger. So, I want to let you know, that if she is forcing you to marry someone you don't love and telling you that I want you to marry him (yes, I know my sister quite well) REMEMBER: I want you to marry the man you love, you are not forced to marry anyone. Please, be happy my daughter. If you are in an arranged marriage, just stand up to Cynthia, tell her NO! And chase the man you are in love with. I am sure her loves you back. Oh…your father says "marry a lawyer….but only if you love him." We love you, Carolyn. And I wish you the best.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mama and Daddy **_

I smiled at my mothers blessing. I frowned at my aunt's lie. Why would she do that? How could she? I took the letter to my room and sat on my bed, brewing up a plan. Wait…I can't break this man's heart. I sighed and fell back on my bed. Soon I was waking up to the mockingbirds singing and a new day. I breathed deeply and rolled over. The next thing I knew, my aunt burst into my room and was waking me up. "It's your weddin' day! Get up!"

I turned that information in my brain over and over and jolted up right when I regained my senses. "What!" I gasped. My aunt drug me out of my bed and plopped me down in front of my vanity. Another lady rushed to my side and yanked me to the bath tub, she stripped off my clothes and I climbed into the tub. I bathed quickly and stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around my body. A different woman was at my side, she pushed me behind a dressin' screen and put on my underclothes. When it was time for a corset I sighed deeply. She clicked her tongue and wrapped the corset around my torso, tugging and tightenin' the strings. I gasped at each jerk of her hands. I heard a the voice of my saving grace, "Carolyn!"

"Maud-ie!" I wheezed. "I'm up here!"

I felt itchy fabric flow around my body and I turned and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a very distasteful wedding dress. It was overly, extremely poofy at the bottom and had enormous sleeves. The chest area was a dingy, gray color and had an ugly design. I looked as if I was wearing a dress that blew up. Large pink bows were cluttered on the gown in a very unorganized pattern. There was too much fabric…

Maudie saw me grimacing and nodded in agreement. My aunt stepped to my side and smiled at me. 'It's beautiful isn't it?"

I just coughed. Aunty turned and grabbed a huge hat. She set it on my bed and led me to the vanity. My hair had already dried, so my aunt proceeded to brush it out roughly, curl it and pin it up in an enourmous hair style. She grabbed the floppy hat and rested it on my head, tying the gossamer ribbons under my chin. I felt like I was someone from the 1800's.

"My lord Aunt Cynthia. This hat could hold a enti'e family!"

"You look beautiful." She sighed, helping me slip on my stockings and my heels.

I suddenly remember what I was doing today. No… I searched for Maudie and when I found her, drug her into the next room where no one was.

"Maudie… I found a letter from my mot before she died. My aunt was hiding from me," I handed the paper to her. "Read this."

I watched as her expressions changed on each word she read, at the end she was grinning. "So…you gonna run?"

"No." I told her. "I can't break that mans heart…"

Maudie frowned. "Really?"

I nodded and walked out of the room. My aunt was rushing me downstairs, I was gettin' married outside she was saying to me. When I walked to the door of my house, delicious scents entered my nose. When I stepped through the back door, I found my yard covered with white chairs and at the end of an aisle there was a white arch decorated with flowers. I grimaced and went back inside, only to be sat down in a chair and attacked with all sorts of makeup. My cheeks were pinched and the few strand eyebrow hairs were yanked from my skin. I yelped.

I stood up, made my through the ladies and sighed. Soon, my aunt shooed me to my room and I heard guests arriving downstairs. There were several very un-familiar voices. I sat down in a chair and breathed deeply for a moment, thinking. I was marrying a man I didn't love. Marrying…a man…I didn't. Love. Love?

A half an hour passed, I was reading a book. My aunt summoned me. I trudged downstairs and to my aunts side. "Ready?" She smiled.

"Sure." I grumbled.

My aunt hooked her arm through mine and led me outside. I had no idea what the wedding was going to be like, due to my lack of interest. I felt like my brain had left me.

We stopped in front of the aisle, I heard music playin' and looked around. Everyone was staring at me, people I didn't know were my bridesmaids and William was standing under the arch in an ugly suit. I groaned and walked with my aunt to the arch.

Why was I doing this? I stepped next to William and looked at the preacher. I saw the man's mouth moving but heard no noise besides the ringin' in my ears. Suddenly, I heard William yell loud and proud, "I do!" The preacher looked at me and began sayin' words I couldn't think 'bout.

He then stopped talkin' and waited for an answer. I bit my lip. My mom's note ran through my head, she wanted me to be happy. That's what she wan'ed. And I'm not happy with this guy. At all. I cleared my throat and looked at William.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said before racing down the aisle and through my house. Ripping off my hat and the first layer of thick fabric on my dress. Now it was a simple white, yet heavy, dress. Yanking open my front door, I bolted down my steps and ran to Atticus Finch's house.

"Atticus Finch!" I yelled, pounding on his door. "Git out here!" I looked around and didn't see his car. I sighed and sat on the front step of his porch. I heard a commotion and saw my aunt and a group of people running down the street to me. My aunt saw me and her hands clenched into fists.

She ran to me and grabbed my arm. "Yer coming with me!"

I yanked my arm out of her grip. "No! I don't love him, and I'm not marryin' him!"

"You're mama wants this for you!" She hissed. Behind her were the bridesmaids.

I smirked. "She does not." I pulled out the letter. My aunt gasped.

"Where'd you find that? That was on my bed!"

"In my house! My mama wants me to be happy, so I am not marryin' him!"

"My lord!" She stomped her foot and walked away. "Yer gonna regret this, Miss Carolyn Jean! I will _never _speak to you agin!"

I glared at my aunt. "…good."

My aunt growled and stalked off. The bridesmaids followed her. I sank back to the porch and waited. Atticus gets off work at five and it was two, I can't go back to the house. So I sat and waited.

Soon it began to pour rain and it soaked my dress and my hair, water was running down my face.

Finally, I saw a black umbrella and the man I loved walking under it. Shock took over his calm face when he saw me sitting in the rain. "Carolyn? What are you doing?"

I stood up and words began to pour of my mouth like rain from the sky. "Mr. Finch…I was at the wedding, and I had this feeling that I wasn't doing somethin' right. My aunt arranged the marriage between me and William, she told me that's what my mother wanted, but then I found out that she wanted me to be happy and I wasn't happy with that man. I don't love him, I love another man and I will only be happy with h-"

"Carolyn, I am fifteen years older than you." said Atticus.

I sighed and shook my head rapidly. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Atticus looked me over for a long time and eliminated the space between us. He raised his hand and rested it on my cheek, "No, you're not."

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He dropped his umbrella and wrapped his arms around my body, kissing me passionately.

"I love you, Carolyn Graham." Atticus whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too, Atticus Finch."

"Marry me."

I giggled, looking up into Atticus's eyes. "I was planning on it."

He laughed and hugged me tightly, we didn't even notice that the rain had stopped.

**Well? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are happiness! **


End file.
